footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Galatasaray S.K.
Mustafa Cengiz | manager = Fatih Terim | coach = | currentleague = Süper Lig | currentposition = | lastseason = 2018-19 | lastleague = Süper Lig | lastposition = 1th (champions) | current = | website = http://www.galatasaray.org/ |firstgame = 1905 Galatasaray 3-0 Sobacılar|largestwin = 1959-60 Galatasaray 8-0 Altınordu|worstdefeat = 1921 Sparta Prague 12-0 Galatasaray|topscorer = Hakan Şükür 249 goals|fansgroup = ultrAslan}} Galatasaray Spor Kulübü, also known as Galatasaray is a sporting association based on the European side of the city of Istanbul in Turkey. It is the association football branch of the larger Galatasaray Sports Club, itself a part of the Galatasaray Community Cooperation Committee which includes the prestigious Lycée de Galatasaray, where the football club was founded in October 1905 consisting entirely of students members. Galatasaray is the most successful Turkish football club. They have won 7 domestic trophies, including 22 Süper Lig titles, a 18 Turkish Cups and a 15 Turkish Super Cups. It is one of three teams to have participated in all seasons of the Turkish Süper Lig since 1959, following the dissolution of the Istanbul Football League, and are the only club to have won the Süper Lig in four successive seasons. Internationally, Galatasaray has won the UEFA Cup and UEFA Super Cup in 2000, becoming the first and only Turkish team to win a major UEFA competition. In the 1999–2000 season, the club achieved the rare feat of completing a quadruple by winning the Turkish Süper Lig, the Turkish Cup, the UEFA Cup and the UEFA Super Cup in a single season. Galatasaray is also the only Turkish club to have been ranked 1st on the IFFHS World Rankings. Since 2011, the club's stadium is the 52,652 capacity Türk Telekom Arena in Seyrantepe, Istanbul. Previously, the club had played at the Ali Sami Yen Stadium, as well as a succession of other grounds in Istanbul, which included groundshares with Beşiktaş and Fenerbahçe at the Taksim Stadium and İnönü Stadium. The club has a long-standing rivalry with other major Istanbul teams, namely with Beşiktaş and Fenerbahçe. The derby between Galatasaray and Fenerbahçe is dubbed the Kıtalar Arası Derbi (Intercontinental Derby) due to the location of their headquarters and stadiums on the European (Galatasaray) and Asian (Fenerbahçe) sides of the Bosphorus strait in Istanbul. As a result of the team's twentieth championship for the 2014–15 season of the Süper Lig, their logo hereafter contains 4 stars representing their 20 championships for the league. Each star corresponds to the team's 5 championships. Players Current squad As of 2 February 2020 Youth team As of 30 November 2019 Out on loan Club alumni Former players :Main List of Galatasaray S.K. players Managers :Main List of Galatasaray S.K. managers Club honours Domestic league *'Süper Lig' **''Champions'' (22): 1961-62, 1962-63, 1968-69, 1970-71, 1971-72, 1972-73, 1986-87, 1987-88, 1992-93, 1993-94, 1996-97, 1997-98, 1998-99, 1999-00, 2001-02, 2005-06, 2007-08, 2011-12, 2012-13, 2014-15, 2017-18, 2018-19 Domestic cup *'Turkish Cup' **''Winners'' (18): 1962-63, 1963-64, 1964-65, 1965-66, 1972-73, 1975-76, 1981-82, 1984-85, 1990-91, 1992-93, 1995-96, 1998-99, 1999-00, 2004-05, 2013-14, 2014-15, 2015-16, 2018-19 *'Turkish Super Cup' **''Winners'' (15): 1966, 1969, 1972, 1982, 1987, 1988, 1991, 1993, 1996, 1997, 2008, 2012, 2014, 2015, 2016 European competition *'UEFA Super Cup' : Winners (1): 2000 *'UEFA Cup' : Winners (1): 1999–2000 *'UEFA Champions League' : Semi-Finals (1): 1988–1989 : Quarter-Finals (5): 1962–1963, 1969–1970, 1993–1994, 2000–2001, 2012–2013 *'UEFA Cup Winners' Cup' : Quarter-Finals (1): 1991–1992 External links *Galatasaray Sports Club official website *ultrAslan Supporters' Group Category:Galatasaray S.K. Category:Clubs Category:Süper Lig clubs Category:Turkish clubs